My Little Helper
by MissDelena
Summary: Elena decides to decorate the Boarding House while Damon is out. One shot written for Mrs.Salvatore39 for the livejournal author2author exchange


**Written for the Elena and Damon holiday author2author exchange on livejournal for 39**

**Hunny, I hope you like this little one shot. Merry Christmas!**

Elena looked the picture. Hand on her hip and a glare in her eyes that Caroline almost gave into. Almost. It was the weekend before Christmas and the girls had just finished a full day helping at the local animal shelter. Since adoptions were on hold until after the festive period they needed extra hands to feed the animals and tend to the sick ones. Elena and the other girls were wearing the outfit provided by the shelter and to be honest they looked hilarious. Knee length red and white socks twinned with green elf shoes and a red tutu skirt adorned the bottom half of Elena while the top half was barely covered by a very inappropriate low cut shirt and waistcoat combo and a matching gold belt. She had topped the outfit with a Santa hat and a hidden set of Christmas themed underwear. Hell, she might as well embrace the outfit.

"Caroline you cant leave me now, I need your help!" Elena huffed, readjusting her hand on her hip. Caroline smiled one of those smiles that said she was sorry, really really sorry.

"Elena, trust me, if I could come I would. Damon wont be back for 2 hours, I promise you can get in, decorate and get out before he even knows you've been there." Elena wrinkled her nose as Caroline spoke. "Tyler's mom is freaking out their tree fell over, I have to go help."

"I don't have a change of clothes with me Caroline." Elena gave another glare and a mischievous look spread Caroline's features. She shrugged her shoulders and gave Elena a little hug before driving off towards the disaster that was the Lockwood Christmas tree.

Elena arrive at the Boarding house around 30 minutes later and started unpacking the boxes of decorations she planned to fill the house with before Damon got back. She had around an hour before she really needed to get going before she got caught in the act.

She started in the living room, placing the small artificial tree on a draped clothed table to make it over 8ft tall. She decorated it in beautiful gold and red and topped the tree with a beautiful star.

She wound decorations around the staircase and even sprinkled glitter in his bed. She giggled to herself as she did and wondered about his face when he would pull back the covers later that night. The house looked beautiful and she just had one last quick treat she wanted to give Damon before she left. She hurried into the kitchen and pulled out a wrapped batch of gingerbread dough she had made the night before. She placed her bag on the counter and pulled her cutter and rolling pin and began to make the treats that would no doubt fill the house with amazing smells. Her heart hammed in her chest as she thought about Damon and how he would react. The last few months had been tough and she knew he wasn't looking forward to Christmas. So instead of him sulking around she had arranged Ric to take him out for the afternoon with the instruction of bringing him back at 10pm sharp.

Elena popped the gingerbread in the oven and set a timer on her watch. She took note of the time and groaned, She had 5 minutes before Damon would be home and even with the gingerbread in the oven she still hadn't finished. She dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She sent a text message to Ric asking him for another hour.

20 minutes later and the last of the decorations were up in the house and her alarm was ringing on her watch. Elena rushed to the kitchen and pulled out the gingerbread from the oven. The smell was amazing and the hot flush of the warmth spread to her cheeks. The whole house smelled of Christmas and love. Elena placed the gingerbread on the side tray and put her cutters and rolling pin back in her bag, it was then that she saw the mistletoe.

"How did that get there." Elena whispered to herself. She twirled the cutting in her hands and looked to the ceiling to see where she could hang it. She slowly walked back to the living room glancing around at the old high rooms and the impossible task of hanging a piece of mistletoe. She then got an idea. She walked to the top of the stairs and climbed over the edge to grab the chandelier. With one hand she carefully draped the mistletoe over the brass and let go. She saw the front door open and lost her balance. Her fingers opened and a little scream escaped her throat as she slowly tumbled backwards towards the floor. She squeezed her eyes and let the air rush around her ears. Gingerbread filled her nose, and then him.

His strong arms swallowed her into him as he sped to catch her. His eyes were full of lust and she couldn't help burning as his fingers brushed the hair from her face.

"Good timing." Elena whispered, her tummy suddenly doing tremendous flips. Damon brought he body down so she was pressed against him and all she could think about was the way he was looking at her, and the way she completely didn't mind. He kissed her head and hesitated to pull back. It was now or never, Elena couldn't help but think that only so many different thing could have happened for her to be here, right now, in front of Damon. She was done waiting.

Glancing above her head and confirming she was stood directly under the mistletoe she had hung moments before she met Damon's eyes who was also looking at the mistletoe and pulled him towards her. Their lips only millimetres from touching Elena took a deep breath and closed the distance. The kiss was sweet and slow and beautiful. Sadness washed over her that she had missed out on this for so long but it was quickly replaced by complete joy. She closed the door on one chapter of her life, full of sadness and heartbreak and started a new chapter, full of prospect, hunger and passion. She would rise to the challenge and never give up on this feeling she was enjoying right now. The feeling of fulfilment.

Damon's hands explored her hair as their kiss deepened. How had he deserved this beautiful moment with the girl he loved. Gingerbread filled his nose and spiraled with the scent of Elena. She smelt like roses, cotton candy and spices and with every lick and suck of her lips he could taste something new. She felt the air around her before she felt her back hit the mattress of his bed and a cloud of glitter surrounded them. The laughter spilled from her lips and she saw Damon's eyes spread wide at the sight around him. He looked down to her.

"I'm guessing this was you?" He said with a smirk as he undressed her slowly. She nodded her head and arched her back into the soft material below her. Her head tilted back as Damon kissed her neck and down her cleverage, removing the skirt and waistcoat she was left in her shirt that had been unbuttoned and the knee length socks. He hooked his hands on her panties and bra and in one quick tug the items were in shreds around her. She didn't have time to shout or protest as Damon swooped down to lick the tender flesh of her inner thigh. She moaned as he carefully kissed up and to her opening. Letting his tongue taste her was like eating the forbidden fruit.

The hardness inside his jeans was making him groan until he couldn't take it anymore. With his mouth pleasuring Elena he used his free hand to rid him of his jeans. He was naked now and with his hands free he snaked one up to squeeze the soft flesh of her breasts as the other helped his mouth to make small work of her rising orgasm.

His fingers stroked her insides at a fast pace as his tongue lashed at her sensitive clit. Elena cried out as her orgasm crashed through her and the smell of gingerbread pushed her to new heights,

Damon pounced and pulled her body to his as he slipped into her fully. They both gasped as his body melted into hers and they became one. She felt her whole existence explode into a million tiny stars and as his hands roamed her body she felt nothing but the pulsing heartbeat in her lower body as the heaving sensation of their bodies brought them both to the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She kept moving after to slow her heart as it beat loudly in her chest.

"Is is always like this?" She asked breathless as Damon pulled her body down to his. He stroked her back as his arms pulled her close.

"That was unique." He paused to kiss her forehead. "I love you." Damon whispered into her hair.

"I love you more." She said as she snuggled into his chest.

"Impossible." He replied with the sincerest of answers.


End file.
